


Stranger (Pokemon) Things

by VikiA95



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Pokemon AU, Steve trains Electric Type Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiA95/pseuds/VikiA95
Summary: This chapter is told from Steve's point of view





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember I have always had a soft spot for Electric-type Pokemon. There is just something about their electrical powers that I was always drawn to. Their raw energy that coursed through their veins. Not to mention they look downright awesome. Besides Electric-type Pokemon aren't exactly the most popular Pokemon type in Hawkins. But I am gonna change that. 

My name?

My name is Steve Harrington, leader of the Harrington Family Gym, the only Pokemon gym in Hawkins and I specialize in only Electric-type Pokemon. I have six Pokemon this far. Bolt my Jolteon that has been with me since childhood. Electro an Electabuzz with a humongous appetite to boot as well of a somewhat sassy attitude. Thunder a Zapdos that came to me under mysterious circumstances. Sparkplug a shy Pikachu that is also a force to be reckoned with. Lumine a Luxio that gets easily confused and sometimes fails to comply with a command and lastly Tippy my Pachirisu with a nasty habit of stealing Pokemon snacks from our neighbors. 

This is my story. 


	2. Steve and Bolt The Jolteon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Steve's point of view

I was six years old when I first found Bolt. I had gotten separated from my mom during a Christmas shopping trip. I walked down the street, looking for her and that's when I saw Bolt. She was an abandoned, lost, hungry and scared Eevee who was huddling in a box for warmth in a dark, filthy alley. I had remembered mom giving me some money to buy some candy so I went to the nearest PokeMart and bought some snacks for her. I carefully approached her and she looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with pain and loneliness. I gave her the candy which she scarfed down in an instant and we formed a bond unlike other. I picked up the box and continued to look for my mom. When I found her I asked if I could keep Bolt who hadn't a name yet at that time. Mom thankfully said yes.

When I started my first year of high school Bolt had somehow gotten into my bedside drawer and came in contact with a Thunder Stone I had been saving for another Pokemon. It had all happened so fast and before I knew it she had evolved into a beautiful Jolteon. It was at that moment I knew what to name her.

"I think since you are an Electric-type Pokemon I will call you Bolt as in the move Thunderbolt, which granted is a Pikachu move but hey it fits dontcha think?" I had said to Bolt who gave me a sound of approval. 

Since that day Bolt has refused to get into a Pokeball and followed me everywhere I went, even to school. The teachers weren't too keen about it but eventually, she could stay with me in class as long as he didn't cause a ruckus. 

She is very protective of me. As soon as one of my friends approached me she got very defensive and charged her fur with electricity, ready to attack. But when I picked her up and scratched her behind the ear she immediately calmed down and took her time to get to know her friends. That made me realize that her life on the street has made her develop quite the temper. She would explode at the dumbest things sometimes. Like that day when Jonathan Byers had accidentally stepped on Bolt's tail and she got so mad she had zapped him real good. Then when I finished high school I took over the family gym. Our gym was previously run by my dad before I took over and it is the only gym in Hawkins. Bolt loves to battle and it shows. No one has ever come close to beating Bolt in a battle. Well, she can get a little scuffed and banged up from time to time but nothing some healing spray won't fix. This earned me the title Steve King of Electric-type Pokemon or just King Steve. 

Meeting Bolt was like fulfilling an exciting destiny and I certainly don't regret going in that alleyway to save her from starvation because...

She is the most amazing Pokemon I have...well until five more came into the picture but those are stories for another day.


	3. The Lesson

Steve was eating breakfast at a diner with Jonathan Byers, eating a stack of pancakes. That's when he heard and saw it. An elderly couple sitting in the booth next to theirs looking at him and whispering among themselves. They weren't even trying to be subtle with the whispering.

"Honestly how could Harrington let his kid train those dangerous Electric-type Pokemon" the man whispered to his wife.

"I know such dangerous creatures should be prohibited from ever entering the diner" the woman whispered back.

Steve sighed and looked annoyed as he stabbed his fork into the neatly cut pancakes which Jonathan quickly took notice of.

"Don't listen to them they are assholes. They don't understand how nice your Jolteon actually is" Jonathan said as Steve stuffed his pancakes into his mouth whilst feeding his Pidgeotto a berry from his own stack of pancakes. Steve swallowed the food in his mouth and pointed his fork at Jonathan.

I know! That's why I am gonna end this ridiculous stigma against Electric-type Pokemon so I can walk down the street with Bolt without getting nasty stares from people" he said. Jonathan's eyebrow shot up as he looked at Steve.

"You named your Jolteon Bolt?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't you name your Pokemon?" Steve had asked the older Byers brother. 

"No, not really...I find it kinda dumb" Jonathan said. Steve looked at the clock.

"Shit I am late!!!!" he said eating his pancakes quickly. Jonathan looked at him puzzled.  
"Late for what?" he asked. 

"I am supposed to be holding a Pokemon battle class with Dustin and his friends!!!" he said paying for his food before dashing out of the diner with Bolt in tow. 

The Harrington Family Gym was the only gym in Hawkins. Previously owned by his dad he took over when he had left as the leader. At first, people didn't take Steve seriously, calling him an immature kid who didn't know what he was doing but after winning his first major battle people from all over the country flocked to the gym to challenge Steve to battle. He entered the gym to see Dustin and the Party + Max and El already ready with their Pokemon.  
  
"What took you so long?" Dustin asked as his Duskull floated over to greet Bolt.

"Sorry I am late. I lost track of time but I am here now ready to teach you" Steve said. 

"So what is today's lesson Steve?" Mike asked, petting his Sylveon gently. 

Steve pulled out a whiteboard and wrote something on it. 

"Today's lesson: Type Strengths and Weaknesses. can anyone tell me what type of Pokemon they are training and what their strengths and weaknesses are?" Steve asked. Max groaned as her Charmander slept next to her feet.  
"Well seems like Max is eager so why don't you go ahead," Steve said.

"My name is Max Mayfield....I train Fire-type Pokemon which are strong against Bug, Steel, Grass, and Ice-type Pokemon whilst they are weak against Rock, Water, Fire, and Dragon-type Pokemon" Max replied in a monotone tone of voice.

"Very good Max," Steve said.

The lesson went on for hours until it was time for them to go home.

"I hope next time we get to battle!" Max called after Steve before entering Billy's car.

"We'll see squirt," Steve said as he watches the Camaro drive off in high speed.  
"You know what Bolt...these kids have great potential in them... can't wait to see how they will fare," Steve said to the Jolteon watching him curiously before heading home


	4. Steve and Electro The Electabuzz

Where do I even begin?

I first saw Electro at the junkyard after hearing rumors of an injured Electabuzz had wandered into Hawkins. He was peacefully sleeping on a pile of junk when Bolt and I quietly approached him. I noticed the gash on its leg presumably after one of those inhumane Pokemon traps the hunters had set up. I was ready, Heal Ball in hand as we got closer and closer. Electro who didn't have a name at the time opened his eyes and growled at us. Bolt and I took a step back as the Electabuzz approached us, looking ready to strike us at any given moment.

Bolt was ready to attack but I stopped her before a battle broke out. I took out some Pokemon treats from my pocket and held them out to the cautious Electabuzz.

I believed in approaching a pokemon carefully and peacefully instead of starting unnecessary battles. I only battle wild Pokemon if it is necessary.

"It's ok...I won't hurt you...I wanna be your friend" I said calmly, still holding my hand out so he could limp over and sniff at the treats. The Electabuzz looked at me with a puzzled look. He probably was thinking who I was and why I was so kind. I smiled as the Electabuzz quickly scarfed down the treats from my hand. 

"It's ok...I just want to help you...just let me catch you and take you to the Pokemon Center" I said. The Electabuz gently took the Heal Ball from me and pressed the button. The ball fell to the ground and shook a few times before stopping. I smiled as I picked the ball up.

"Welcome to the team Electro," I said softly as Bolt and I headed to the Pokemon Center.


End file.
